Sjabloon:All messages
This is a list of all messages available in the MediaWiki: namespace Name Default text Current text 1movedto2 $1 moved to $2 about Info aboutpage Memory Alpha:info Alpha&action=edit aboutMemory Alpha Over Memory Alpha accmailtext Het wachtwoord voor '$1' is verzonden naar $2. accmailtitle Wachtwoord verzonden. actioncomplete Actie voltooid addedwatch Toegevoegd aan volglijst addedwatchtext De pagina "$1" is aan uw volglijst toegevoegd. Toekomstige wijzigingen aan deze pagina en overlegpagina zullen hier vermeld worden. Ook zullen deze pagina's in het vet verschijnen in de lijst van recente wijzigingen zodat u ze eenvoudiger kunt opmerken. Indien u een pagina wenst te verwijderen van uw volglijst klik dan op "Van volglijst verwijderen" in de menubalk. administrators Memory Alpha:Systeembeheerders affirmation Ik verklaar dat de eigenaar van de rechten op dit bestand toestemt om het onder de voorwaarden van $1 te verspreiden. all alle allmessages All_messages allmessagestext This is a list of all messages available in the MediaWiki: namespace allpages Alle pagina's alphaindexline $1 tot $2 alreadyloggedin Gebruiker $1, u bent al aangemeld. alreadyrolled Cannot rollback last edit of $1 by $2 (Talk); someone else has edited or rolled back the article already. Last edit was by $3 (Talk). ancientpages Oudste artikels anontalkpagetext Deze overlegpagina hoort bij een anonieme gebruiker die hetzij geen loginnaam heeft, hetzij deze niet gebruikt. We gebruiken daarom het IP-adres ter identificatie. Het kan echter zijn dat meerdere personen hetzelfde IP-adres gebruiken. Het kan daarom zijn dat u hier berichten ontvangt die niet voor u bedoeld zijn. Mocht u dat willen voorkomen, dan kunt u een gebruikersnaam aanvragen of u aanmelden. articleexists Er is reeds een pagina met deze titel of de titel is ongeldig. Gelieve een andere titel te kiezen. articlepage Artikel asksql SQL raadplegen asksqltext Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om een direct verzoek naar de database van Memory Alpha NL te zenden. Gebruik enkelvoudige aanhalingstekens ('zoals hier') voor letterlijke teksten. Een ingewikkelde aanvraag kan de sever vaak extra belasten. Gelieve deze mogelijkheid daarom spaarzaam te gebruiken. Zie ook: Memory Alpha:SQL opdrachten. autoblocker U werd geblokkeerd omdat uw IP-adres overeenkomt met dat van "$1". Deze gebruiker werd geblokkeerd met als reden: "$2". badarticleerror Deze handeling kan op deze pagina niet worden uitgevoerd. badfilename De naam van het bestand is gewijzigd in "$1". badfiletype ".$1" is geen aanbevolen afbeeldings bestandsformaat. badipaddress Geen bestaande gebruikersnaam of geldig IP-adres badquery Slecht geformuleerde zoekopdracht badquerytext Uw zoekopdracht kon niet worden uitgevoerd. Dit kan komen doordat u geprobeerd hebt om een 'woord' van 1 letter te zoeken, of 1 van de Verboden woorden. badretype De ingevoerde wachtwoorden verschillen van elkaar. badtitle Ongeldige paginatitel badtitletext De opgevraagde pagina is niet beschikbaar of leeg. blanknamespace (encyclopedie) blockedtext Uw gebruikersnaam of IP-adres is door $1 geblokkeerd. De opgegeven reden: $2 . Elke computer die verbonden is met het internet krijgt een ip-adres toegewezen van zijn internetprovider. In veel gevallen krijgt een gebruiker regelmatig een ander ip-adres toegewezen. Het het door u gebruikte ip-adres is recent gebruikt door u of iemand anders voor bewerkingen die in overtreding zijn van de regels van Memory Alpha. U kunt voor overleg contact opnemen met de systeembeheerders via wikinl-l-owner@Memory Alpha.org een formulier. blockedtitle Gebruiker is geblokkeerd blockip Gebruiker blokkeren blockipsuccesssub Blokkering gelukt blockipsuccesstext "$1" is geblokkeerd. Zie de Lijst van geblokkeerde IP-adressen. blockiptext Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om een bepaald IP-adres of een bepaalde gebruikersnaam de schrijftoegang te ontnemen. Gebruik deze optie spaarzaam! Het is bedoeld om vandalisme te voorkomen. Misbruik van deze mogelijkheid kan tot gevolg hebben dat uw systeembeheerderschap wordt weggenomen. Vul hieronder een specifieke reden in. blocklink blokkeer blocklistline Op $1 blokkeerde $2: $3 blocklogentry blocked "$1" with an expiry time of $2 blocklogpage Block_log blocklogtext This is a log of user blocking and unblocking actions. Automatically blocked IP addresses are not be listed. See the IP block list for the list of currently operational bans and blocks. bold_sample Bold text bold_tip Bold text booksources Boekhandels booksourcetext Hieronder is een lijst van externe websites die boeken verkopen en ook verdere informatie hierover kunnen verstekken. Via een ISBN-nummer in een artikel kunt u via deze pagina een werk opzoeken. Deze dienst is enkel ter uwer informatie. Memory Alpha NL heeft geen enkele relatie met deze websites. brokenredirects Gebroken redirects brokenredirectstext De onderstaande redirectpagina's bevatten een redirect naar een niet-bestaande pagina. bugreports Foutenrapportage bugreportspage Memory Alpha:Foutenrapportage bureaucratlog Bureaucrat_log bureaucratlogentry set $1: $2 bureaucrattext The action you have requested can only be performed by sysops with "bureaucrat" status. bureaucrattitle Bureaucrat access required bydate op datum byname op naam bysize op grootte cachederror Hieronder wordt een versie uit de cache getoond. Dit is mogelijk niet de meest recente versie. cancel Annuleren cannotdelete Kon de pagina of afbeelding niet verwijderen. cantrollback Ongedaan maken van wijzigingen onmogelijk: Dit artikel heeft slechts 1 auteur. categories Rubrieken category rubriek category_header Artikelen in rubriek "$1" changepassword Wachtwoord wijzigen changes wijzigingen columns Kolommen commentedit (nieuwe opmerking) confirm Bevestig confirmcheck Ja, ik wil dit voorgoed verwijderen. confirmdelete Bevestig verwijdering confirmdeletetext U bent staat op het punt een pagina of afbeelding voorgoed te verwijderen. Dit verwijdert alle inhoud en geschiedenis van de database. Bevestig hieronder dat dit inderdaad uw bedoeling is, dat u de gevolgen begrijpt, en dat uw verwijdering overeenkomt met de Memory Alpha:Instructies. contextchars Aantal tekens van de context per regel contextlines Aantal regels per gevonden pagina contribslink bijdragen contribsub Voor $1 contributions Bijdragen per gebruiker copyrightpage Memory Alpha:Auteursrechten copyrightpagename Memory Alpha NL auteursrechten copyrightwarning Opgelet: Alle bijdragen aan Memory Alpha worden geacht te zijn vrijgegeven onder de GNU Free Documentation License. Als u niet wil dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, kies dan niet voor 'Pagina Opslaan'. Hierbij belooft u ons tevens dat u deze tekst zelf hebt geschreven, of overgenomen uit een vrije, openbare bron. GEBRUIK GEEN MATERIAAL DAT BESCHERMD WORDT DOOR AUTEURSRECHT, TENZIJ JE DAARTOE TOESTEMMING HEBT! couldntremove Verwijdering van '$1' onmogelijk. createaccount Nieuw gebruikersprofiel aanmaken createaccountmail per email cur huidig currentevents In het nieuws currentrev Huidige versie databaseerror Database fout dateformat Date format dberrortext Bij het zoeken is een syntaxfout in de database opgetreden. Dit kan zijn veroorzaakt door een illegale zoekactie (zie $5), of het duidt op een fout in de software. De laatste zoekpoging in de database was: $1 vanuit de functie "$2". MySQL gaf the foutmelding "$3: $4". dberrortextcl Bij het opvragen van de database is een syntaxfout opgetreden. De laatste opdracht was: "$1" Vanuit de functie "$2" MySQL gaf de volgende foutmelding: "$3: $4". deadendpages Dead-end pages debug Bugreparatie defaultns Naamruimten om direct in te zoeken: defemailsubject Memory Alpha e-mail deletecomment Reden voor verwijdering deletedarticle "$1" is verwijderd deletedtext "$1" is verwijderd. Zie $2 voor een overzicht van recente verwijderingen. deleteimg verw deletepage Pagina verwijderen deletesub (Verwijderen "$1") deletethispage Verwijderen deletionlog Logboek verwijderde pagina's dellogpage Logboek_verwijderde_pagina's dellogpagetext Hieronder ziet u een lijst van de meest recentelijk verwijderde pagina's en afbeeldingen. Alle tijden zijn servertijd, UTC-0. developerspheading Alleen voor systeemontwikkelaars developertext De gevraagde handeling kan enkel uitgevoerd worden door systeemontwikkelaars. Zie $1. developertitle Toegang alleen voor systeemontwikkelaars diff wijz difference (Verschil tussen bewerkingen) disambiguations Doorverwijspagina's disambiguationspage Memory Alpha:Doorverwijspagina disambiguationstext De onderstaande artikelen verwijzen naar een doorverwijspagina. Deze zouden waarschijnlijk direct naar de onderwerpspagina moeten verwijzen. Als doorverwijspagina's worden die pagina's beschouwd waar vanaf $1 naar verwezen wordt. Opmerking: Deze lijst toont alleen pagina's vanuit de hoofdnaamruimte, en dus niet Overlegpagina's, Memory Alpha:pagina's en dergelijke. disclaimerpage Memory_Alpha:General_disclaimer disclaimers Disclaimers doubleredirects Dubbele redirects doubleredirectstext Let op: Er kunnen in deze lijst redirects staan die er niet in thuishoren. Dat komt over het algemeen doordat er na de #REDIRECT nog andere links op de pagina staan. Op elke regel vindt u de eerste redirectpagina, de tweede redirectpagina en de eerste regel van de tweede redirectpagina. Normaal gesproken bevat deze laatste de pagina waar de eerste redirect naartoe zou moeten verwijzen. editcomment Commentaar bij de wijziging: $1 editconflict Bewerkingsconflict: $1 editcurrent De huidige versie van deze pagina bewerken edithelp Hulp bij bewerken edithelppage Memory Alpha:Instructies editing Bewerkingspagina: $1 editingold WAARSCHUWING: U bent bezig een oude versie van deze pagina te bewerken. Wanneer u uw bewerking opslaat, gaan alle wijzigingen die na deze versie gedaan zijn verloren. . editsection bewerken editthispage Pagina bewerken emailflag E-mail ontvangen van andere gebruikers uitschakelen emailforlost Het opgeven van een e-mailadres is niet verplicht. Enkel als er een email-adres beschikbaar is, kunt u een nieuw wachtwoord aanvragen indien u het oude vergeten bent. Een emailadres geeft andere gebruikers de mogelijkheid u een email te sturen via een formulier. U kunt die functie eventueel uitzetten via de voorkeuren. emailfrom Van emailmessage Bericht emailpage E-mail gebruiker emailpagetext Indien deze gebruiker een geldig e-mailadres heeft opgegeven dan kunt u via dit formulier een bericht verzenden. Het e-mailadres dat u heeft opgegeven bij uw voorkeuren zal als afzender gebruikt worden. emailsend Verstuur bericht emailsent E-mail versturen emailsenttext Uw bericht is verzonden. emailsubject Onderwerp emailto Aan emailuser E-mail deze gebruiker enterlockreason Geef een reden voor de blokkering en hoelang het waarschijnlijk gaat duren. De ingegeven reden zal aan de gebruikers getoond worden. error Fout errorpagetitle Fout exbeforeblank Voor leegmaking was de inhoud: exblank Dit was een lege pagina. excontent De inhoud was: explainconflict Iemand anders heeft deze pagina gewijzigd nadat u aan deze bewerking bent begonnen. Het bovenste tekstveld toont de huidige versie van de pagina. U zal uw eigen wijzigingen moeten integreren in die tekst. Alleen de tekst in het bovenste veld wordt bewaard wanneer u kiest voor "Pagina opslaan". export Export pages exportcuronly Include only the current revision, not the full history exporttext You can export the text and editing history of a particular page or set of pages wrapped in some XML; this can then be imported into another wiki running MediaWiki software, transformed, or just kept for your private amusement. extlink_sample http://www.example.com link title extlink_tip External link (remember http:// prefix) faq FAQ faqpage Memory Alpha:Veel gestelde vragen filecopyerror Bestand "$1" naar "$2" kopi벥n niet mogelijk. filedeleteerror Kon bestand "$1" niet verwijderen. filedesc Beschrijving filename Bestandsnaam filenotfound Kon bestand "$1" niet vinden. filerenameerror Wijziging titel bestand "$1" in "$2" niet mogelijk. filesource Auteur/bron filestatus Auteursrechtensituatie fileuploaded Het uploaden van bestand "$1" is geslaagd. Gelieve deze link naar de omschrijvingspagina te volgen: ($2). Vul daar informatie in over dit bestand, bijvoorbeeld de oorsprong, wanneer en door wie het gemaakt is en wat u verder er nog over te vertellen heeft. formerror Fout: kon formulier niet verzenden Alpha&action=edit fromMemory Alpha getimagelist Lijst van afbeeldingen ophalen gnunote Alle tekst op deze pagina valt onder de GNU FDL. go OK googlesearch WWW http://memoryalpha.st-minutiae.com guesstimezone Vanuit de browser toe te voegen headline_sample Headline text headline_tip Level 2 headline help Help helppage Memory Alpha:Help hide verberg hidetoc Niet tonen hist hist histlegend Verklaring afkortingen: (wijz) = verschil met huidige versie, (vorige) = verschil met voorgaande versie, K = kleine wijziging history Voorgeschiedenis historywarning Waarschuwing: Deze pagina heeft een voorgeschiedenis. Overtuig uzelf ervan dat geen van de oudere versies een te behouden pagina is. hr_tip Horizontal line (use sparingly) ignorewarning Negeer de waarschuwing en sla het bestand op. ilshowmatch Toon alle afbeeldingen waarvan de naam voldoet aan ilsubmit Zoek image_sample Example.jpg image_tip Embedded image imagelinks Afbeeldingsverwijzingen imagelist Lijst van afbeeldingen imagelisttext Hier volgt een lijst met $1 afbeeldingen geordend $2. imagepage Beschrijvingspagina imagereverted De omzetting naar de oudere versie is geslaagd. imgdelete verw imgdesc besc imghistlegend Verklaring: (cur)= huidige afbeelding, (verw) = verwijder de oude versie, (rev) = breng oude versie terug. Klik op de datum om de afbeeldingen die ge-upload zijn op die datum te zien. imghistory Geschiedenis van de afbeelding imglegend Verklaring: (besc) = toon/verander beschrijving van de afbeelding, (verw) = verwijdering de afbeelding. infobox Click a button to get an example text internalerror Interne fout intl Interlanguage links ip_range_invalid Invalid IP range. ipaddress IP-adres of gebruikersnaam ipb_expiry_invalid Expiry time invalid. ipbexpiry Expiry ipblocklist Lijst van geblokkeerde gebruikers en IP-adressen. ipbreason Reden ipbsubmit Blokkeer deze gebruiker ipusubmit De-blokkeer deze gebruiker. ipusuccess "$1" is gedeblokkeerd. isredirect redirect pagina italic_sample Italic text italic_tip Italic text iteminvalidname Incorrecte naam '$1' largefile Aanbeveling: maak afbeeldingen niet groter dan 100k last vorige lastmodified De laatste wijziging op deze pagina vond plaats op $1. lineno Regel $1: link_sample Link title link_tip Internal link linklistsub (lijst van verwijzingen) linkshere De volgende pagina's verwijzen hiernaartoe: linkstoimage Deze afbeelding wordt gebruikt op de volgende pagina's: linktrail /^(䶼﫩蠡-z+)(.*)$/sD listform lijst listusers Lijst van gebruikers loadhist Bezig met het laden van de paginageschiedenis loadingrev bezig paginaversie te laden localtime Plaatselijke tijd lockbtn Blokkeer de database lockconfirm Ja, ik wil de database blokkeren. lockdb Blokkeer de database lockdbsuccesssub Blokkering database succesvol lockdbsuccesstext De database van Memory Alpha NL is geblokkeerd. Vergeet niet de database opnieuw te de-blokkeren zodra u klaar bent met uw onderhoud. lockdbtext Waarschuwing: De database blokkeren heeft tot gevolg dat geen enkele gebruiker meer in staat is de pagina's te bewerken, hun voorkeuren te wijzigen of iets anders te doen waarvoor er wijzigingen in de database nodig zijn. locknoconfirm U heeft niet het vakje aangevinkt om uw keuze te bevestigen. login Aanmelden & Inschrijven loginend loginerror Inlogfout loginpagetitle Gebruikersnaam loginproblem Er is een probleem met het aanmelden. Probeer het opnieuw a.u.b. loginprompt You must have cookies enabled to log in to Memory Alpha. loginsuccess U bent nu aangemeld bij Memory Alpha NL als "$1". loginsuccesstitle Aanmelden gelukt. logout Afmelden logouttext U bent nu afgemeld. U kunt Memory Alpha anoniem blijven gebruiken, of u opnieuw aanmelden onder dezelfde of onder een andere naam. logouttitle Afmelden gebruiker lonelypages Weespagina's longpages Lange artikels longpagewarning Waarschuwing! Deze pagina is $1 kilobyte lang. Pagina's langer dan 32 kb zorgen voor problemen op sommige browsers. Het is daarom waarschijnlijk een goed idee deze pagina in meerdere pagina's te splitsen. mailmypassword Stuur mij een nieuw wachtwoord op mailnologin Geen verzendadres beschikbaar mailnologintext U dient aangemeld te zijn en een geldig e-mailadres in uw voorkeuren te vermelden om deze functie te kunnen gebruiken. mainpage Hoofdpagina mainpagetext Installatie van de Wiki software geslaagd. maintenance Onderhoudspagina maintenancebacklink Terug naar de Onderhoudspagina maintnancepagetext Op deze pagina vindt u een aantal handige zoekopdrachten om kleine alledaagse problemen in de Memory Alpha te verhelpen. Sommige van deze zoekopdrachten vormen een grote belasting voor de database; ga dus niet na elke paar pagina's die u hersteld heeft, de pagina opnieuw laden. makesysopfail User '$1' could not be made into a sysop. (Did you enter the name correctly?) makesysopname Name of the user: makesysopok User '$1' is now a sysop makesysopsubmit Make this user into a sysop makesysoptext This form is used by bureaucrats to turn ordinary users into administrators. Type the name of the user in the box and press the button to make the user an administrator makesysoptitle Make a user into a sysop matchtotals De zoekterm "$1" is gevonden in $2 paginatitels en in de tekst van $3 pagina's. math Wiskundige formules math_failure Wiskundige formule niet begrijpelijk math_image_error PNG conversion failed math_lexing_error Lexicografische fout in formule math_sample Insert formula here math_syntax_error Syntax-fout in formule math_tip Mathematical formula (LaTeX) math_unknown_error Onbekende fout in formule math_unknown_function Onbekende functie in formule media_sample Example.mp3 media_tip Media file link minlength De naam van het bestand moet uit ten minste drie tekens bestaan. minoredit Dit is een kleine wijziging minoreditletter K mispeelings Pagina's met spelfouten mispeelingspage Veel voorkomende spelfouten mispeelingstext De volgende pagina's bevatten een veel voorkomende spel- of typfout, die staat aangegeven op de lijst in $1. Daar staat meestal ook (tussen haakjes) de juiste spelling. missingarticle De database heeft een paginatekst ("$1") die het zou moeten vinden niet gevonden. Dit kan betekenen dat u een oude versie hebt proberen op te halen van een pagina die inmiddels verdwenen is. Indien dit niet het geval is, dan is er waarschijnlijk een fout in de software. Meld dit a.u.b. aan een beheerder, met vermelding van de URL. missingimage Missing image $1 missinglanguagelinks Ontbrekende taallinks missinglanguagelinksbutton Vind ontbrekende taallinks voor missinglanguagelinkstext De onderstaande artikelen bevatten geen taallink naar een overeenkomende pagina in de taal "$1". moredotdotdot More... movearticle Verplaats pagina movedto verplaatst naar movenologin Niet aangemeld movenologintext U dient aangemeld te zijn om een pagina te verplaatsen. movepage Verplaats pagina movepagebtn Verplaats pagina movepagetalktext De bijbehorende overlegpagina wordt ook verplaatst, maar niet in de volgende gevallen: * Als de pagina naar een andere naamruimte wordt verplaatst * Als er al een niet-lege Overlegpagina bestaat onder de andere naam * Als u de onderstaande radiobox niet aangevinkt laat movepagetext Door middel van het onderstaande formulier kunt u de titel van een pagina hernoemen. De voorgeschiedenis van de oude pagina zal deze van de nieuwe worden. De oude titel zal automatisch een doorverwijzing worden naar de nieuwe. U kunt een dergelijke hernoeming alleen doen plaatsvinden, als er geen pagina bestaat met de nieuwe naam, of als er slechts een redirect zonder verdere geschiedenis is. movetalk Verplaats "Overleg" pagina ook indien aanwezig. movethispage Verplaats deze pagina mycontris Mijn bijdragen mypage Mijn gebruikerspagina mytalk Mijn overleg nbytes $1 bytes nchanges $1 wijzigingen newarticle (Nieuw) newarticletext Er bestaat nog geen artikel over dit onderwerp. Als u wilt, kunt u hieronder een nieuw artikel schrijven. Was dit niet de bedoeling, gebruik dan de 'Terug' knop van uw browser. WAARSCHUWING: Let er goed op dat uw tekst vrij van auteursrechten is, bijvoorbeeld omdat u het zelf geschreven heeft. Neem geen teksten over uit boeken, tijdschriften of andere websites tenzij u zeker weet dat deze vrij van auteursrechten zijn. newmessages U heeft $1. newmessageslink een nieuw bericht newpage Nieuwe pagina newpageletter N newpages Nieuwe artikels newpassword Nieuw wachtwoord newtitle Naar de nieuwe titel newusersonly (alleen nieuwe gebruikers) next volgende nextn volgende $1 nlinks $1 verwijzingen noaffirmation U dient te bevestigen dat deze handeling geen inbreuk maakt op auteursrechten. noarticletext (Deze pagina bevat momenteel geen tekst) noblockreason U dient een reden op te geven voor het blokkeren van een gebruiker. noconnect De database is momenteel niet bereikbaar. nocontribs Geen wijzigingen gevonden die aan de gestelde criteria voldoen. nocookieslogin Memory Alpha uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them and try again. nocookiesnew The user account was created, but you are not logged in. Memory Alpha uses cookies to log in users. You have cookies disabled. Please enable them, then log in with your new username and password. nodb Selectie van database $1 niet mogelijk noemail Er is geen e-mailadres geregistreerd voor "$1". noemailtext Deze gebruiker heeft geen geldig e-mailadres opgegeven of heeft deze functie uitgeschakelt. noemailtitle Geen e-mailadres gekend voor deze gebruiker nogomatch Er bestaat geen pagina met deze titel, op zoek naar pagina's waarin de tekst voorkomt. nohistory Deze pagina heeft nog geen bewerkingen ondergaan. nolinkshere Geen enkele pagina verwijst hierheen. nolinkstoimage Geen enkele pagina gebruikt deze afbeelding. noname U dient een gebruikersnaam op te geven. nonefound Merk op: wanneer een zoekopdracht mislukt komt dat vaak door gebruik van veel voorkomende woorden zoals "de" en "het", die niet geﮤexeerd zijn, of door verschillende zoektermen tegelijk op te geven (u krijgt dan alleen in pagina's waaarin alle opgegeven termen voorkomen). Het kan natuurlijk dat er gewoon nog geen artikel aanwezig op Memory Alpha NL over dit onderwerp. Mogelijk is het aanwezig in een andere taal. Zoek met de multi-Memory Alpha zoeker in de andere Memory Alpha's, of buiten Memory Alpha in een andere encyclopedie. Wanneer u gevonden heeft wat u zocht, kunt u wellicht daarover een artikel schrijven op Memory Alpha NL, zodat de volgende die zoekt wat u zocht het wel kan vinden. nospecialpagetext U heeft een speciale pagina aangevraagd die niet wordt herkend door de Memory Alpha software nosuchaction Gevraagde handeling bestaat niet nosuchactiontext De door de URL gespecifieerde handeling wordt niet herkend door de Memory Alpha software nosuchspecialpage De gevraagde speciale pagina is onvindbaar nosuchuser Er bestaat geen gebruiker met de naam "$1". Controleer uw spelling, of gebruik onderstaand formulier om een nieuw gebruikersprofiel aan te maken. notanarticle Is geen artikel notargettext U hebt niet gezegd voor welke pagina u deze functie wilt bekijken. notargettitle Geen doelpagina note Opmerking: notextmatches Geen artikel gevonden met opgegeven zoekterm notitlematches Geen enkele paginatitel gevonden met de opgegeven zoekterm notloggedin Niet aangemeld nowatchlist Er staat niets op uw volglijst. nowiki_sample Insert non-formatted text here nowiki_tip Ignore wiki formatting nviews $1 keer bekeken ok OK oldpassword Huidig wachtwoord orig orig orphans Weespagina's otherlanguages Andere talen pagemovedsub De verplaatsing was succesvol pagemovedtext Pagina "$1" is verplaatst naar "$2". passwordremindertext Iemand (waarschijnlijk uzelf) vanaf IP-adres $1 heeft verzocht u een nieuw wachtwoord voor Memory Alpha NL toe te zenden. Het nieuwe wachtwoord voor gebruiker "$2" is "$3". Advies: nu aanmelden en uw wachtwoord wijzigigen. passwordremindertitle Herinnering wachtwoord Memory Alpha NL passwordsent Er is een nieuw wachtwoord verzonden naar het e-mailadres wat geregistreerd staat voor "$1". Gelieve na ontvangst opnieuw aan te melden. perfdisabled Om overbelasting van het systeem te voorkomen, is deze optie momenteel niet bruikbaar. perfdisabledsub We kunnen u wel onderstaande kopie van $1 tonen; deze is echter mogelijk niet up-to-date. popularpages Populaire artikels postcomment Schrijf commentaar powersearch Zoeken powersearchtext Zoek in naamruimten : $1 $2 Toon redirects Zoek: $3 $9 preferences Voorkeuren prefslogintext U bent aangemeld als "$1". Uw interne identificatienummer is $2. Een beschrijving van de verschillende opties staat op Memory Alpha:Voorkeuren. prefsnologin Niet aangemeld prefsnologintext U dient aangemeld te zijn om voorkeuren te kunnen instellen. prefsreset Standaardvoorkeuren hersteld. preview Nakijken previewconflict Deze versie toont hoe de tekst in het bovenste veld eruit gaat zien wanneer u zou opslaan. previewnote Let op: dit is een controlepagina; uw tekst is nog niet opgeslagen! prevn vorige $1 printableversion Printer-vriendelijke versie printsubtitle (Uit http://nl.Memory Alpha.org) protectedarticle protected $1 protectedpage Beveiligde pagina protectedpagewarning Waarschuwing! U staat op het punt een beveiligde pagina te wijzigen. Gewone gebruikers kunnen deze pagina niet bewerken. protectedtext This page has been locked to prevent editing; there are a number of reasons why this may be so, please see Memory_Alpha:Protected page. You can view and copy the source of this page: protectlogpage Protection_log protectlogtext Below is a list of page locks/unlocks. See Memory_Alpha:Protected page for more information. protectpage Beveilig pagina protectthispage Beveiligen qbbrowse Bladeren qbedit Bewerken qbfind Zoeken qbmyoptions Mijn opties qbpageinfo Pagina-informatie qbpageoptions Pagina-opties qbsettings Menubalkinstellingen qbspecialpages Special pages querybtn Verstuur opdracht querysuccessful Opdracht succesvol randompage Willekeurig artikel range_block_disabled The sysop ability to create range blocks is disabled. rchide in $4 vorm; $1 kleine wijzigingen; $2 wijzigingen op speciale pagina's zoals overleg- en gebruikerspagina's; $3 meervoudige wijzigingen. rclinks Bekijk de $1 laatste wijzigingen in de laatste $2 dagen - $3 kleine wijzigingen. rclistfrom Toon de veranderingen vanaf $1 rcliu - $1 edits van geregistreerde gebruikers rcloaderr Meest recente wijzigingen laden rclsub (van pagina's waarnaar "$1" verwijst) rcnote Hieronder zijn de $1 laatste wijzigingen gedaan in de laatste $2 dagen. rcnotefrom Veranderingen sinds $2 (met een maximum van $1 veranderingen). readonly Database geblokeerd readonlytext De database van Memory Alpha is momenteel gesloten voor nieuwe bewerkingen en wijzigingen, waarschijnlijk voor bestandsonderhoud. De verantwoordelijke systeembeheerder gaf hiervoor volgende reden op: $1 readonlywarning Waarschuwing! De database is op dit moment in onderhoud; het is daarom niet mogelijk op dit moment pagina's te wijzigen. Wij adviseren u de tekst op uw eigen computer op te slaan en later opnieuw te proberen deze pagina te bewerken. recentchanges Recente wijzigingen recentchangescount Aantal titels in lijst recente wijzigingen recentchangeslinked Volg links recentchangestext Deze pagina toont de laatste aanpassingen aan artikelen van Memory Alpha NL. Ben je hier nieuw? Lees dan ook Welkom voor nieuwelingen -- Wil je een pagina verwijderd hebben? Ga dan naar Te verwijderen pagina's -- Wil je iets met andere gebruikers overleggen? Ga naar Overleg gewenst of meld je aan voor de discussielijst Alpha.org/mailman/listinfo/wikinl-l WikiNL-l -- Zin in een gezellige babbel? Kom naar de De kroeg of doe mee op ons nieuwe Alpha.be Wiki-chatkanaal. Om Memory Alpha te laten slagen is het erg belangrijk geen materiaal toe te voegen waarop iemand anders auteursrechten heeft, tenzij je daartoe toestemming hebt. De wettelijke gevolgen van inbreuk op de rechten van anderen zouden de hele onderneming grote schade kunnen toebrengen. redirectedfrom (Doorverwezen vanaf $1) remembermypassword Mijn wachtwoord onthouden voor latere sessies. removechecked Verwijderen removedwatch Van volglijst verwijderen removedwatchtext De pagina "$1" is van uw volglijst verwijderd. removingchecked De aangegeven pagina's worden van uw volglijst verwijderd. resetprefs Standaardvoorkeuren herstellen restorelink $1 verwijderde versies resultsperpage Aantal per bladzijde te tonen zoekresultaten retrievedfrom Afkomstig van Memory Alpha NL, de Vrije Encyclopedie. "$1" returnto Terugkeren naar $1. retypenew Voer het nieuwe wachtwoord nogmaals in reupload Opnieuw uploaden reuploaddesc Terug naar het uploadformulier. reverted Eerdere versie hersteld revertimg rev revertpage Hersteld tot de versie na de laatste wijziging door $1. revhistory Bewerkingsgeschiedenis revisionasof Versie op $1 revnotfound Wijziging niet gevonden revnotfoundtext De opgevraagde oude versie van deze pagina is onvindbaar. Controleer a.u.b. de URL die u gebruikte om naar deze pagina te gaan. rollback Wijzigingen ongedaan maken rollbackfailed Ongedaan maken van wijzigingen mislukt. rollbacklink Terugdraaien rows Regels savearticle Pagina opslaan savedprefs Uw voorkeuren zijn opgeslagen. savefile Bestand opslaan saveprefs Voorkeuren opslaan search Zoeken searchdisabled Wegens een overbelasting van de server zijn sommige functies die het systeem extra belasten tijdelijk niet beschikbaar. Hierdoor is in de interne zoekfunctie van Memory Alpha (vermoedelijk) niet beschikbaar voor onbepaalde duur. Via google kunt u zoeken op Memory Alpha. Het volledige internetMemory Alpha NL U zal niet alle artikels kunnen vinden maar het zal niet veel schelen. Als u zoekt via google op Memory Alpha zal u ook treffers vinden op Memory Alpha die geen artikels zijn. Memory Alpha heeft bij de meeste artikels ook een "overlegpagina" en diverse soorten dienstpagina's. Enkel de pagina's die geen prefix (zoals Memory Alpha:, Gebruiker: of Overleg:) hebben zijn artikels. searchhelppage Memory Alpha:Zoeken Alpha&action=edit searchingMemory Alpha Zoeken op Memory Alpha searchquery Voor zoekopdracht "$1" searchresults Zoekresultaten searchresultshead Instellingen voor zoekresultaten searchresulttext Voor meer informatie over zoeken op Memory Alpha: zie $1. sectionedit (deelpagina) selectonly Opdrachten anders dan "SELECT" zijn voorbehouden aan Memory Alpha ontwikkelaars. selflinks Pagina's die naar zichzelf verwijzen selflinkstext De volgende pagina's verwijzen naar zichzelf, wat niet hoort te gebeuren. servertime De locale tijd van de Memory Alpha-server: setbureaucratflag Set bureaucrat flag shortpages Korte artikels show toon showhideminor $1 minor edits | $2 bots | $3 logged in users showingresults Hieronder $1 resultaten vanaf nummer $2. showingresultsnum Hieronder $3 resultaten vanaf nummer $2. showlast Toon de laatste $1 afbeeldingen geordend $2. showpreview Toon bewerking ter controle showtoc Tonen sig_tip Your signature with timestamp sitestats Statistieken betreffende Memory Alpha NL sitestatstext Er zijn $1 pagina's in de database. Hierbij zijn inbegrepen "Overleg" pagina's, pagina's over Memory Alpha, extreem korte "stub" pagina's, redirects, en diverse andere pagina's die waarschijnlijk niet als artikel moeten worden geteld. Na uitsluiting daarvan, is er een geschat aantal van $2 artikels. Er is in totaal $3 maal een pagina bekeken, en $4 maal een pagina bewerkt. Dat geeft een gemiddelde van $5 bewerkingen per pagina, en $6 paginabezoeken per wijziging. sitesubtitle De vrije encyclopedie sitesupport Financieel bijdragen sitesupportpage sitetitle Memory Alpha NL skin Memory Alpha-Uiterlijk specialpages Speciale pagina's spheading Special pages for all users sqlislogged Alle SQL Queries worden gelogd. sqlquery Voer opdracht in statistics Statistieken storedversion Opgeslagen versie stubthreshold Grootte waaronder een pagina als 'stub' wordt aangegeven subcategories Onderrubrieken subject Onderwerp subjectpage Artikel successfulupload De upload was succesvol summary Samenvatting sysopspheading Alleen voor systeembeheerders sysoptext De gevraagde handeling kan enkel uitgevoerd worden door systeembeheerders. Zie $1. sysoptitle Toegang alleen voor systeembeheerders tableform tabel talkexists De pagina zelf is verplaatst, maar de Overlegpagina kon niet worden verplaatst, omdat de doeltitel al een niet-lege overlegpagina had. Combineer de overlegpagina's a.u.b. handmatig. talkpage Overlegpagina talkpagemoved De bijhorende overlegpagina is ook verplaatst. talkpagenotmoved De bijhorende overlegpagina is niet verplaatst. tenforward Dit is Memory Alpha's overleg pagina. Hier kunnen allerlei dingen geplaatst worden die overlegd moeten worden. Echter voor pagina's die verwijderd moeten worden, ga naar Te verwijderen pagina's. textboxsize Afmetingen tekstveld textmatches Overeenkomst met artikel inhoud thisisdeleted $1 bekijken of terugbrengen? thumbnail-more Enlarge timezoneoffset Tijdsverschil timezonetext De tijd van de server is UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) Geef aan hoeveel uur de plaatselijke tijd in uw woonplaats verschilt met die van de server. Voor o.a. Belgi력n Nederland: +1 (+2 zomertijd); voor Suriname en voor de Nederlandse Antillen: -4; voor Zuid-Afrika: +2. titlematches Overeenkomst met volgende titels toc Inhoud uclinks Bekijk de laatste $1 veranderingen; bekijk de laatste $2 dagen. ucnote Hieronder ziet u de laatste $1 wijzigingen van deze gebruiker in de laatste $2 dagen. uctop (laatste wijziging) unblockip De-blokkeer gebruiker unblockiptext Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om terug schrijftoegang te geven aan een geblokkeerde gebruiker of IP-adres. unblocklink de-blokkeer unblocklogentry unblocked "$1" undelete Verwijderde pagina terugplaatsen undeletearticle Verwijderde pagina terugplaatsen undeletebtn Terugplaatsen! undeletedarticle "$1" is teruggeplaatst. undeletedtext Het artikel $1 is teruggeplaatst. Zie Memory Alpha:Logboek verwijderde pagina's voor een lijst van de meest recente verwijderingen en terugplaatsingen. undeletehistory Als u een pagina terugplaatst, worden alle versies als oude versies teruggeplaatst. Als er al een nieuwe pagina met dezelfde naam is aangemaakt, zullen deze versies als oude versies worden teruggeplaatst, maar de huidige versie niet gewijzigd worden. undeletepage Verwijderde pagina's bekijken en terugplaatsen undeletepagetext De onderstaande pagina's zijn verwijderd, maar bevinden zich nog steeds in het archief, en kunnen teruggeplaatst worden. undeleterevision Verwijderde versie van $1 undeleterevisions $1 versies in het archief unexpected Onverwachte waarde: "$1"="$2". unlockbtn De-blokkeer de database unlockconfirm Ja, ik wil de database de-blokkeren. unlockdb De-blokkeer de database unlockdbsuccesssub Blokkering van de database opgeheven unlockdbsuccesstext Blokkering van de database van Memory Alpha NL is opgeheven. unlockdbtext Het de-blokkeren van de database zal de gebruikers de mogelijkheid geven om wijzigingen aan pagina's op te slaan, hun voorkeuren te wijzigen en alle andere bewerkingen waarvoor er wijzigingen in de database nodig zijn. Is dit inderdaad wat u wilt doen?. unprotectedarticle unprotected $1 unprotectthispage Beveiliging opheffen unusedimages Ongebruikte afbeeldingen unusedimagestext Let op! Het zou kunnen dat er via een directe link verwezen wordt naar een afbeelding, bijvoorbeeld vanuit een anderstalige Memory Alpha. Het is daarom mogelijk dat een afbeelding hier vermeld staat terwijl het wel degelijk gebruikt wordt. unwatchthispage Niet meer volgen updated (Bijgewerkt) upload Upload uploadbtn upload bestand uploaddisabled Uploads zijn op deze server niet mogelijk. uploadedfiles Ge-uploade bestanden uploadedimage heeft ge-upload: "$1" uploaderror upload fout uploadfile upload bestand uploadlink upload afbeelding uploadlog upload logboek uploadlogpage Upload_logboek uploadlogpagetext Hieronder de lijst met de meest recent ge-uploade bestanden. Alle tijden zijn servertijd (UTC). uploadnologin Niet aangemeld uploadnologintext U dient aangemeld te zijn om bestanden te uploaden. uploadtext STOP! Voor u iets hier upload, wees zeker dat het in overeenkomst is met het Memory Alpha NL afbeeldingsbeleid. Om de reeds ge-uploade bestanden te bekijken of te zoeken ga naar de lijst van ge-uploade bestanden. Uploads en verwijderingen worden bijgehouden in het upload logboek. Gebruik het onderstaande formulier om bestanden zoals afbeeldingen en geluidsbestanden die relevant zijn voor uw artikel te u-loaden. Bij de meeste browers zoals 'Internet Explorer' en 'Mozilla' zult u een "Bladeren..." of "Browse.." knop zien die een standaard dialoogscherm van uw bestuuringssysteem oproept. Kiest u een bestand, dan zal het ingevuld worden in het veld naast de "Bladeren..." knop. U dient ook het vakje aan te vinken waarmee u bevestigt dat er geen schending van auteursrechten plaatsvindt door het gebruik van dat bestand. Vul het veld "Omschrijving" in. Druk op de "Upload" knop om het uploaden te voltooien. Dit kan even duren als u een langzame internetverbinding gebruikt. Gebruik bij voorkeur JPEG voor foto's, PNG voor tekeningen en dergelijke en OGG voor geluid. Geef uw bestanden een duidelijk omschrijvende naam om verwarring te voorkomen. Om het bestand in een pagina te laten verschijnen, kunt u het volgende doen; afbeelding:uw_foto.jpg of alt text of media:uw_geluid.ogg voor audio. Vergeet niet dat net als met andere pagina's op Memory Alpha anderen de ge-uploade bestanden kunnen verwijderen indien men denkt dat dat in het voordeel van het project is. Bij misbruik van dit systeem kan u de toegang tot Memory Alpha NL ontzegd worden. uploadwarning Upload waarschuwing userexists De gebruikersnaam die u heeft ingevoerd is al in gebruik. Gelieve een andere naam te kiezen. userlogin Aanmelden userlogout Afmelden userpage Gebruikerspagina userstats Statistieken betreffende gebruikers userstatstext Er zijn momenteel $1 geregistreerde gebruikers; hiervan zijn er $2 systeembeheerders (zie $3). version Version viewcount Deze pagina werd $1 maal bekeken. viewprevnext ($1) ($2) ($3) bekijken. viewsource View source viewtalkpage Bekijk de overlegpagina wantedpages Gewenste pagina's watchdetails Er staan $1 pagina's op uw volglijst (overlegpagina's niet meegeteld. In de aangegeven periode zijn $2 pagina's gewijzigd. $3. (Toon mijn volledige volglijst.) watcheditlist Hier is een lijst van alle pagina's op uw volglijst. Vink de vakjes aan voor de pagina's die u wilt verwijderen, en druk dan op 'Verwijderen' onderaan deze pagina. watchlist Volglijst watchlistcontains U heeft $1 pagina's op uw volglijst watchlistsub (van gebruiker "$1") watchmethod-list Bij de gevolgde pagina's naar wijzigingen bekeken watchmethod-recent Bij de recent gewijzigde pagina's gezocht naar gevolgde pagina's watchnochange Geen van de pagina's op uw volglijst is in deze periode gewijzigd watchnologin U bent niet aangemeld watchnologintext Om uw volglijst te veranderen dient u eerst aangemeld te zijn. watchthis Volg deze pagina watchthispage Volg deze pagina welcomecreation Welkom, $1! Uw gebruikersprofiel is aangemaakt. U kunt nu uw persoonlijke voorkeuren instellen. whatlinkshere Referenties whitelistacctext Nieuwe accounts kunnen slechts worden aangemaakt door bepaalde geregistreerde gebruikers whitelistacctitle Creatie account niet toegestaan whitelistedittext Om dit artikel te kunnen wijzigen, moet u ingelogd zijn. whitelistedittitle Aanmelden verplicht whitelistreadtext Om dit artikel te kunnen lezen, moet u ingelogd zijn. whitelistreadtitle Aanmelden verplicht Alphapage&action=edit Memory Alphapage Artikel wikititlesuffix Memory Alpha NL wlnote Getoond worden de laatste $1 wijzigingen in de laatste $2 uur. wlsaved This is a saved version of your watchlist. wlshowlast Toon de laatste $1 uur $2 dagen $3 wrong_wfQuery_params Incorrect parameters to wfQuery() Function: $1 Query: $2 wrongpassword Het ingegeven wachtwoord is niet juist. Probeer het opnieuw. yourdiff Wijzigingen youremail Uw e-mailadres yourname Uw gebruikersnaam yournick Uw bijnaam (voor handtekeningen) yourpassword Uw wachtwoord yourpasswordagain Wachtwoord opnieuw ingeven yourtext Uw tekst